undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Lottie (SGTA)
Lottie is a character and a secondary antagonist for the first two (so far) seasons of Say Goodbye to America: Scatter Pre-Apocalypse Nothing is known about Lottie's life before the outbreak Post-Apocalypse At some point, Lottie joined the Yard Scatter Season 1 "Pain" Lottie appears with Gregory in the woods near the Target. She calls out the guard position and the work table. On Gregory's orders, she shoots and kills Eric Dugan, which starts the Massacre at the Target, during which, she also kills Tim with one shot to the chest. She flees into the woods with the other survivors. "Death" Lottie appears with the rest who return from the Target. She is sent to clean her gun by Gregory Season 2 "The Same Asylum as Before" Lottie is seen getting out of Gregory's truck with Cosmo Murphy, Brooks, Rick Murphy and Margot. She walks into the mall and enters the Sears outlet with Cosmo and Julian. She joins the others when they hear Timothy West's screams "Wet Ribbon" Lottie appears with the others holding the four people from Apex at gunpoint. She watches Lulu get stabbed and Spencer kill Timothy West "Once" Lottie rides back with Gregory, the Murphys and Brooks. She later returns for the crash victims and asks about Margot "My Book of Regrets" Lottie is seen directing Alexander and two others to join her on the ride to Apex "Home Invasion" Lottie is present during the attack on Apex, during which she kills at least one Apex Survivor before fleeing with Gregory, Brooks, Rick Murphy and Marcellus "It Will Rain for a Million Years" Lottie is seen in Gregory's truck patching him up after he is shot during the attack on Apex. She later turns to work on Rick Murphy "Trains" Lottie is seen inside Spencer's tent with Brooks when she removes expo marker from a picture of her and four others, including Brooks and Spencer. She reveals she still loved Spencer after being told he still loved her "Arriving Somewhere but not Here" Lottie is seen dragging corpses out to Brooks. The pair discuss Liam's sister Emily and Brooks' one night stand with her "Gravity Eyelids" Lottie is seen with Marcellus and Max in Brooks' trailer. She is not on board with overthrowing Gregory. She later watches Gregory kill Marcellus with the other Yard survivors "Stars Die" Lottie is seen listening to Rick's speech with the other Yard survivors Season 3 "Revelations" Coming soon Killed Victims *Eric Dugan *Tim *Apex Survivor 3 *Numerous counts of zombies Appearances Season 1 *Pain *Death (No Lines) Season 2 * The Same Asylum as Before * Wet Ribbon * Once * My Book of Regrets * Home Invasion (No Lines) * It Will Rain for a Million Years * Trains * Arriving Somewhere but not Here * Gravity Eyelids * Stars Die (No Lines) Season 3 * Revelations Trivia * After being credited under Also Starring in Seasons 1 and 2, Lottie is promoted to Series Regular in Season 3 Category:Say Goodbye To America Category:Scatter Category:Characters Category:Scatter Antagonists